


Stepping Up

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: AU August 2018 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU August, AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Chat Noir is training Rose, F/M, Mentioned Ladybug, Mentioned Nooroo, New Butterfly, New Champion created, New Miraculous Holders, Nooroo gets new holder, Rose is Falena, new player, sidekick au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: The Miraculous Team has need for the Butterfly again with the new threat of the elusive Peacock. Adrien knows just who to choose, going to Rose and giving her Nooroo and the brooch his father once misused. Now, it's up to him to help her learn how to use the miraculous and help the team with her champions.The first few tries don't go well, but it's almost as miraculous as Ladybug herself when Rose creates her first champion.





	Stepping Up

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of AU Yeah August. Pairing was requested by Tumblr follower for Adrien x Rose. Sidekick AU.
> 
> I might continue this story in the future, but I'm not sure at this point. I'd need to figure out where I'd want it to go and complete several other projects in its place. For now, this is completed though that could change in the near future.

"Oh, I'll never get this right," Rose cried as she watched the glistening purple fade and leave a pristine white butterfly in its stead. "I'm sorry, Chat Noir. Maybe you did pick the wrong person for this after all."

"Nonsense." He moved closer to the butterfly, inspecting the fading color and thinking. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Nooroo's been used for evil for years. It makes sense he'll need time to come back to the good side. That's why you're perfect for him, Rose. It's why I chose you, remember?"

She nodded, her large eyes glistening with soft tears as she dared a glance at him.

She wanted to prove she could help him and the others of the miraculous team. She couldn't afford to let them down when a new threat had come along the horizon in the form of the blue peacock. She and Nooroo would just have to work harder. Surely, they'd get it right if they kept pushing forward.

"Relax," he whispered, having drawn nearer without her sensing him. "You're tensing up again."

"I can't help it." Her hand shook as she held it out for the butterfly, the last of her magic draining out of it. She studied the soft wings and the inquisitive wariness, her heart bonding with it almost as soon as it touched the pristine glove covering her hand. In a whisper, she spoke directly to the butterfly, shutting out Chat's presence, "You're truly a beauty. I want to help others through you, but I'm not sure I'm good enough."

The flap of the butterfly's wings tapped her palm, almost reassuring her as it awaited its next instructions. 

Her other hand came over the small insect, covering it as she tried once again to infuse the creature with her magic. Her hands tingling as the magic ran through her and centered on the pretty butterfly she held. A moment later, she removed her hand and smiled at the shiny purple once again coating the wings. It almost looked brighter this time.

"That's it, Rose. Now, try sending the little one out to a champion. Try and connect with that champion. You can do it." Chat's soft voice filled her with confidence as she whispered her command for the butterfly to seek out its new target, sensing a strong emotion nearby. Something positive, as she'd been warned to seek by both Chat and Nooroo. Negative emotions didn't do well for the champion as that negativity could turn them from their true objective and act for revenge, not justice as a champion should.

She shuddered as fragmented memories of her time as Princess Fragrance filled her. 

Shoving them away, she focused on the target of her butterfly, the champion she wished to create.

As the butterfly landed, she felt the person awaiting her instructions, her gaze witnessing what the person witnessed. 

She gasped as she recognized the bank and the trapped hostages. 

"I can help you in keeping these people safe if that's your desire," she whispered, not wanting to frighten them. "I have the power of creating superheroes much like Chat Noir or Ladybug. Would you like to join their ranks and become a hero of your own making?"

The person nodded, accepting her help and allowing the butterfly to meld with her new champion's watch.

She smiled as she explained the champion's new name and powers, watching as her champion soon had the bank robbers incapacitated and the police had been called. 

"Oh, that was amazing. You did amazing, Red Knight. I thank you for your hard work." Breaking the connection, she whispered one last bit of praise before turning back to Chat with the largest smile on her face.

"I did it. I actually did it," she shouted, leaping at him and laughing as he caught her. "Did you see that, Chat Noir? I did it. I can't believe I actually did it."

He gave her a soft smile. "Yeah, you did."

"I guess that means I can officially be your sidekick, right?" she asked, suddenly realizing the position she found herself and blushing. She pushed at his shoulders, too embarrassed to meet his gaze as she awaited his answer.

"I was thinking you'd do better as a teammate than a sidekick. You know if you're up for it?"

The blush deepened as she finally dared to meet his green gaze. "I'd like that a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
